A.J. Dalton
'A.J. Dalton '(voiced by Michael Dobson) is the seventh member of Battle Force 5, and was made a member in Deep Freeze. History Being around the great white North of the Yukon helped a growing A.J. get into extreme sports. One day, he met Vert Wheeler, and a close friendship started from there, the two competing and cooperating in many extreme sports. Vert would leave Canada sometime prior to the series, though the two kept their friendship in high regard. One day, he got to reunite with Vert, who requested some help. He later found it wasn't a small request as he was introduced to the rest of the Battle Force 5. Nevertheless, he accepted, despite the latter's attempts to see if he wanted to reconsider. He recieves his Sentient Chip, Shocksuit and vehicle upgrade from Sage, which he names the GearSlammer, and they set out to recover a Terraforming Pod. Though the mission changes in objective once they find out the Pod is corrupted. A.J. comes up with an idea to rewrite the pod's programming so that the parasites preserving the pod would self destruct. A plan is set up, and both Vert and A.J.'s vehicles are launched into the air and fused together to become the RigSaw. The virus is installed, saving the Multiverse from a multi-dimensional collapse. Though enthusiastic, A.J.'s compassion and wisdom would show itself from time to time, helping Sage through her regrets in the webisode Red Storm Rises. Appearance His vehicle, GearSlammer, A.J.'s shocksuit are white. White means safety, purity, and cleanliness. In his daily attire, he wears white t-shirt (with gear-framed mountain logo) combined with dark blue full sleeves, a pair of jeans and also wears a pair of blue and gray full-fingered gloves. Personality A.J. is very enthusiastic and energetic, even when in a Battle Zone. He's also a thrill-seeker, as shown in his love for extreme sports. He often tries to start conversation with his enemies, even complimenting them. There are times, however, when he shows a surprising amount of wisdom and dedication especially with Stanford, who told him to "keep a cool head", but ended up lecturing himself. Vehicle *GearSlammer' A.J. drives the GearSlammer, one of the two back-up vehicles in the Battle Force 5 armada. The Gearslammer is equipped with a snowplow, a grinder maw, and a crane in the back able to be equipped with interchangeable weaponry. A.J. and his vehicle are an integral part of the fusion vehicle RigSaw, which combines the industrial strength of the Gearslammer with the speed and slicing blades of Vert Wheeler's vehicle, the Saber. Relationships *'Vert Wheeler' Before the series, he and Vert were close friends, bonding over extreme sports. The two show teamwork when on a mission together, and A.J. remains steadfast to his friend. *'Tezz Volitov' Despite his friendliness toward him, Tezz is often annoyed by his enthusiasm, though he later warms up to the Canadian. *'Spinner Cortez' A.J. and Spinner can sometimes be seen making mischief and crazy ideas together. Some of his lingo seems to be rubbing off on Spinner, as seen in ''Mouth of the Dragon. *'Agura Ibaden' The two tend to pick petty fights due to clashing interests, but they love a good challenge, and Agura liked his teasing toward Stanford when in the Ice Zone. Trivia *﻿Even though A.J.'s official series debut was Deep Freeze, he was mentioned briefly in Cold as Ice; when Vert said "I have a buddy from the Yukon that would love this place." *In the webisode Fire on Ice, he is not very comfortable in hot climates, in contrast to Agura and Zoom, who aren't used to cold climates. He is also shown to like country music. Quotes *"Bummer...Love to jump off that cliff!" (Mouth of the Dragon after the Hub's computer picks up footage of what Vert scanned.) *"Dude! I really wish you would've told me you were gonna rock the house! (Deep Freeze, after a sonic blast causes an earthquake) Conversations involving him * "I have a buddy from the Yukon who would love this place!" - Vert mentioning his long-time friend in Cold as Ice.￼ See also *Gallery:A.J. Dalton Category:Episodes focusing on A.J. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Battle Force 5 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male